


Morning Routine

by twopinkcarnations



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Gen, Ties & Cravats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twopinkcarnations/pseuds/twopinkcarnations
Summary: Janet helps Michael get ready every morning.





	Morning Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tumblr post: http://good-janet.tumblr.com/post/167389808578/michaels-ties-always-compliment-janets-outfits

Michael sits down on his side of their bed and props his foot up on his knee to lace up his shoe. He reaches down for the other one to repeat the process. His cuffs are undone and rolled up to his elbows. He isn’t quite his usual self yet; the façade took work.

Janet appears in the doorway.

“How has the glitching been?” Michael asks.

“Less noticeable, I think. Honesty is more complex than I originally thought,” she says.

Janet heads over to the closet to pick out a tie for Michael to wear to work. She picks a maroon one that matches her vest.

“I know what you mean. Do you want to talk to the humans about how we can help you?”

She tilts her head in thought.

“Unclear. I’ll have to get back to you.”

She holds out the tie to him, and he goes to the mirror over his dresser to tie it. For some reason he can only do it when he can see himself. Just another human trait he was getting used to.

Michael turns around, happy with how he looked, but wanting Janet’s approval nonetheless.

“I like that tie on you,” Janet says.

Michael smiles.

“You picked it out.”

“I did!”

“Thank you, Janet,” Michael says as he gently pats her shoulder. “I don’t know where I’d be without you.”

She smiles before vanishing once more.


End file.
